legend_of_queen_opalafandomcom-20200214-history
Milana
= Overview = Milana is a character in Legend of Queen Opala 2. A childhood friend of the Hero, as well as a former member of the Blackeagle Gang, she joins as one of the player's party members near the beginning of the game. She is a practicing lesbian, openly admires both Opala and Farah's bodies, and actively takes the opportunity to have sex with them if given a chance. She is also an extremely violent girl, and prone to brash tempers that can cause more problems than they solve. As of The Legend of Queen Opala 2, Episode 1, Milana's presence in the party is guaranteed; there is nothing that can cause her to not join or to leave permanently. However, she can, like the other characters in LOQO2, be benched from the active party. = Legend of Queen Opala 2 = Milana and the hero both grew up together in the Blackeagle gang, as they were both orphans. As time went on, the morals that first guided the Blackeagle gang began to slowly disappear, and the two left the gang and settling near Castle Resteed in Namaria; Milana found a home inside the city, while Kai bought land and built a house outside the city walls. She will join the party at level 4, after the player's first encounter with Kross in the main square of Castle Resteed, regardless the outcome. Allowing Milana to join the party will unlock the achievement "Lock n' Load." Not that you have much choice. Relationship Points Relationship points with Milana can be gained or lost during quest events and some key conversations. Most of the changes are intuitive. If an upsetting choice is made, favor is lost. Likewise, making nice choices will result in gaining favor. Each item below has a description of when the points can be affected, the relationship points to be gained or lost by the Hero's choice, and the specific choice that results in the change. * Opening dialogue of the game: ** +1: Refuse Milana's request for a kiss. ** -1: Try to kiss Milana (lesbian, remember?). * Castle Rasteed Square ** +1: Resist Arrest ** +0: Surrender to the Arrest * After the encounter in Castle Resteed square when you meet up at Milana's house: ** +1: Tell Milana her house looks great. ** +0: Tell Milana her house looks awful. Actually the -1 goes to OPALA, and NOT to Milana. * Murdock'sTower in Baltera Village: ** +1: Refuse to let Murdock into the party. ** -1: Allow Murdock into the party. * In Tel Ravida, after finding the first Nabonaga artifact and going to the tavern, she's found directly to the east of the tavern: ** +1: Giving her the skull ** +1: Giving her the crystal dildo * After defeating Supreme Commander Seth you can find her in Farah's bedroom and you can give another gift; the same as before. * You can give her another gift when you buy the ship. Skills/Spells Milana's battle skills are primarily combat based. Her skills allow her to deal massive damage to enemies in a battle and increase the chances of avoiding damage. Equipment Equipping the various party members with upgraded equipment allows the characters to survive for longer and deal more damage. Therefore, knowing the types of equipment each character can use is important. Each character also has an elemental theme, allowing elemental upgrades to their equipment. Below are the types that are compatible with Milana. * Weapon: Gun * Sub Arms: Belt * Head: Helm * Body: Plate * Upgrades: Ice